Regardes, il neige
by lunny
Summary: Fye se souvient de son passé. Pourquoi il a enfermé Ashuraô dans l’eau ? Pourquoi il le fuit ? Et si ce n’était pas ce que l’on croit, juste une autre course pour fuir autre chose ? Si vous avez rien compris, c’est normal ! Y a un peu de FyexKurogané à la


**Titre :** Regardes, il neige

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Sinon le poème (si on peut appeler ça un poème) est à moi.

**Résumé : **Fye se souvient de son passé. Pourquoi il a enfermé Ashura-ô dans l'eau ? Pourquoi il le fuit ? Et si ce n'était pas ce que l'on croit, juste une autre course pour fuir autre chose ? (Si vous avez rien compris, c'est normal !) Y a un peu de FyexKurogané à la fin. ****

**Genre :** ça doit être dramatique parce que ça m'a fait marrer (je suis sadique et j'assume !) et yaoi mais juste à la fin ou sinon y a du AshuraxFye mais faut vachement être tordu et c'est très sous-entendu (Fye : Donc tu es tordu !)

**Avertissement :** Bon alors c'est du yaoi, alors ceux que ça gêne le petit bouton précédent est à votre disposition ! Sinon, faîtes attention, c'est un grand délire sérieux ! (Ashura : T'es sûr que ça existe ? L'auteur : T'es pas sensé faire la grasse mat toi ?)

**Note :** Il a neigé aujourd'hui ! Alors j'ai décidé de martyriser un perso ! (Cherchez pas le rapport, il n'y en a pas.) Sinon, c'est encore un truc zarb… (Kurogané : Pourquoi tu le publies alors ? L'auteur : Je t'en poses des questions moi ?) Ou plutôt une explication zarb du pourquoi Fye a enfermé Ashura-ô dans la flotte. C'est complètement inventé vous inquiétez pas.(Fye : Tu parles de nous, tu veux pas qu'on s'inquiète ? L'auteur : C'est beau de rêver…)

Bonne lecture !

Un homme blond accoudé à un balcon, la neige tombait, les flocons tournoyaient. Les rues recouvertes d'un manteau neigeux, le vent soufflait glaçant les rares passants. Et lui, il regardait, insensible à cette vie qui s'arrêtait pour mieux reprendre. Il regardait le ciel. Il regardait les étoiles étincelant dans un ciel noir et dégagé. Cet homme, il portait un nom, comme devrait en porter tout autre humain, son nom était Fye D. Flowright, mais on l'appelait plus communément Fye. Il voyageait à travers les dimensions depuis un bon moment déjà. Tant de pays, de mondes, de dimensions visités et toujours cette peine qui restait au fond de son cœur. Ses compagnons et lui essayaient de retrouver la mémoire de l'un des leurs, mais ce n'était pas son but au départ, comment il en était arrivé là ? Ça serait bien trop long à expliquer… Mais lui si il avait commencé ce voyage à travers les dimensions c'est qu'il fuyait. Quoi ? Il était le seul à le savoir vraiment.

Je n'ai pas envie de le dire,

J'ai trop peur de souffrir,

Mais j'ai beau vouloir fuir,

Il reste toujours les souvenirs.

L'homme blond sourit légèrement, il avait beau vouloir courir, il ne pouvait pas courir éternellement, un jour, il faudrait bien qu'il s'arrête et il devra faire face, même si il n'avait pas assez de courage pour ça. Il en avait du courage, il n'avait pas à le prouver, mais pour affronter cette vérité, il n'en avait pas. Il regardait un flocon tomber quand il murmura :

-Il neigeait aussi cette fois là.

Je me souviens de ça,

Bizarre n'est ce pas ?

J'ai beau vouloir oublier,

Les détails, en moi sont ancrés.

Un jeune garçon courait dans la neige tombée pendant la nuit. Dérapant et glissant sans jamais tomber vraiment. Toutes les rues de la ville étaient enneigées, rues vides de gens, sauf cet enfant blond, courant derrière cet ombre au loin. Le jeune garçon blond courait après l'ombre, essayant de l'atteindre, comme quand on cherche à atteindre ses rêves, avec détermination et assurance. Il criait tout en courant espérant se faire entendre de l'ombre qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Mais il avait beau crié, l'autre continuait son chemin. Alors, qu'encore une fois, le garçon criait, l'autre se retourna enfin, se rendant compte qu'on l'appelait.

Un jeune homme au teint aussi pâle que la neige à ses pieds, de longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage fin, un brin sévère. Des lèvres rouges et des yeux bleus contrastait avec ce teint pâle. Il n'avait pas dépassé une quinzaine d'années, l'enfant le poursuivant devait en avoir dix peut-être moins. Il attendit que le garçon arrive à sa hauteur. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face à face. Le brun dépassait largement le blond. Le premier s'agenouilla devant le second et replaçant correctement les vêtements de l'enfant, il lui dit :

-Fye, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas courir comme ça ?

Puis il épousseta les vêtements du dit Fye enlevant la neige qui s'y était immiscé. Enfant qui regarda le visage de l'aîné, aîné qui ne le regardait pas trop occupé à essuyer ses vêtements. Enfin, quand il releva la tête, le blond lui tendit un paquet. Le brun fronça les sourcils et interrogea l'enfant du regard, enfant qui répondit rapidement à sa question en souriant.

Avant j'avais des sourires vrais,

Sans pensés et sans regrets,

Mais maintenant, ça a changé,

Sourire vraiment, j'ai oublié.

-Tu as oublié de la prendre ! Tu la prends à chaque fois, la voix de l'enfant commença à s'affaiblir face au regard de l'autre, néanmoins, il continua. Alors je me suis dit que tu l'avais oublié.

Le brun sourit et se relevant, il tendit sa main à l'enfant et demanda :

-Tu veux m'accompagner ?

L'enfant saisit la main sans donner de réponse, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Alors, main dans la main, ils poursuivirent leur chemin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire où ils allaient, ils le savaient tout deux.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça,

Pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit,

Surtout pour des choses comme ça,

N'est ce pas ?

Une colline enneigée, ils grimpèrent, main dans la main. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au sommet. Deux pierres tombales n'en formant qu'une, recouvertes d'un peu de neige, pas assez pour ne pas voir inscrit :

A notre roi et notre reine qui nous ont quittés trop tôt.

Deux pierres de couleur noire aussi noire que la neige, elle, était blanche. Le plus âgé se pencha et comme il l'avait fait pour l'enfant il épousseta les pierres, ou plutôt la pierre. L'enfant restait en retrait, laissant faire l'aîné, observant chacun de ces gestes comme pour être sûr de ne pas les oublier. Quand l'aîné eut finit, il se releva et se recula pour arriver près de l'enfant. Il lui demanda le paquet, l'enfant lui donna. Il l'ouvrit, il en sortit une longue bougie, il la planta délicatement dans la neige, face à la pierre tombale. Il alluma la bougie avec une allumette qui se trouvait dedans. Il reposa la boîte et debout, il se mit à prier. L'enfant fit de même, ils restèrent un moment ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, le plus âgé avait les yeux fermés, les deux mains jointes, sa respiration était lente et régulière. Le plus jeune fixait du coin de l'œil son aîné essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, assistant à un rituel dont il ne saisissait pas bien le sens mais qu'il se devait de ne pas briser. Enfin, le brun commença à parler d'une voix lente, exécutant ainsi sa prière :

-Ô Père et Mère, voilà devant vous vos deux fils nés par votre alliance. Puissez les chérir même aussi loin que vous êtes. Puissez les protéger de votre trône céleste. Puissez leur donner le courage dans les épreuves. Puissez les rendre heureux dans ce monde éphémère. Puissiez ne jamais les séparer malgré quelconque loi. Et puissez ainsi, être fier d'eux au delà des cieux. (Petite précision : C'est pas une vraie prière, c'est tiré d'aucune religion existante ou alors je suis vachement doué vu que je viens juste de l'inventer.)

Le jeune homme tapa deux fois dans ses mains, l'enfant l'imita. Puis le plus âgé retira la bougie de la neige, la souffla doucement et la reposa dans la boîte qu'il referma. L'enfant avait observé l'aîné avec attention, celui ci remarquant ce fait, sourit et passant la main dans les cheveux de l'enfant lui promit :

-Un jour, tu pourras le faire.

L'enfant heureux de faire quelque chose qui semblait important même si ça n'était que dans l'avenir commença à demander :

-Quand ça ? Bientôt ?

Le brun ri de tant d'enthousiasme et se relevant, il répondit :

-Tout dépendra de toi.

Le blond l'assaillit aussitôt de question faisant encore plus rire le brun.

Je voulais te faire plaisir,

Te voir me sourire,

Mais quand je me suis exécuté,

Tu n'étais pas à mes côtés.

Soudain, au milieu de cette joie, le brun commença à tousser. Doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort. Il tomba soudainement à genoux devant l'enfant qui ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à l'autre. Il avait mit sa bouche devant sa main, l'autre lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi c'était comme ça. Mais, il ne pouvait pas le rassurer, lui dire c'est rien ça va passer. Il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur sa main qui lui couvrait labouche, il semblait avoir craché quelque chose. Sa toux s'était calmée, il enleva sa main de sa bouche pour la regarder. Un liquide rouge et chaud s'étalait sur sa main, pas une grande quantité, pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Le blond s'exclama horrifié :

-Du sang ! Puis il reprit très inquiet. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu saignes ? Qu'est ce que tu as Ashura ?

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se penchait déjà pour tousser, ses mains sur le ventre tellement ça lui faisait mal. Le sang se répandit très vite, tâchant la blancheur de la neige, du chaud sur du froid, du rouge sur du blanc. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta enfin, le souffle entrecoupé comme si il avait courut, mais, il n'avait pas courut. Le blond tremblait devant le jeune homme agenouillé. Il était quasiment sur le point de pleurer. Enfin le brun releva la tête, un peu de sang s'échappait de sa bouche, sur le coin droit. Voyant l'état de l'enfant, il s'essuya du revers de sa manche et ouvrit les bras. Le gamin ne se fit pas prier et s'enfouit dans cette étreinte et commença à pleurer. Le jeune homme le rassura doucement, le berçant, essayant d'effacer la peur de l'enfant. Il observait la tâche sanglante sur le sol tout en étreignant l'enfant et le berçant avec douceur. Il l'observait quand un flocon s'y déposa avec douceur portée par le vent. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel. Puis très doucement, à l'enfant encore dans ses bras, il murmura :

-Regardes, il neige.

Le blond regarda à son tour, ses yeux ne pleuraient plus, même si il avait les yeux légèrement embués. Il tenait l'autre en serrant ses vêtements comme de peur qu'il s'échappe ou ne disparaisses. Quand ils repartirent enfin, la neige avait recouvert la tâche de sang, mais pas dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Mais bientôt, il oublia cet incident, son frère semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

Si j'avais su j'aurai pleuré,

Mais j'avais fini par oublier,

Tu as fait semblant,

Comme la neige effaçant le sang.

Une dizaine années plus tard, un jeune homme blond courrait, mas pas derrière une ombre noire comme autrefois, il allait effectuer sa tâche quotidienne. Un paquet contenant une bougie et des allumettes dans les mains, il courrait. Il arriva devant la pierre tombale. Il exécuta les mêmes gestes qu'il avait observé il y a tant d'années, il s'exécutait avec précision souriant légèrement à ces souvenirs lointains maintenant. Il alluma la bougie et la planta dans la neige et récita une prière. Ceci fait, il souffla avec douceur la bougie. Et la remit dans le paquet. Il se leva et couva du regard la pierre tombale un instant. Puis, il se retourna et refit le chemin en sens inverse, ne courrant plus et marchant calmement. Il croisa des passants qui le saluèrent avec respect et lui posèrent quelques questions sur lui et son frère. Frère qui l'attendait au château encore au lit, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, il avait dit être très fatigué, il avait hâte de le revoir et espérait qu'il vienne avec lui un jour pour lui montrer qu'il arrivait parfaitement à faire la prière pour ses parents sans son aide.

Si j'avais compris ce qui arrivait,

Que pour toi aussi je prierais,

Je ne serai jamais rentré,

Mo monde se serait écroulé.

Un blond arpentait les couloirs, à ses côtés, une ravissante jeune fille qui semblait mi-animal, mi-humaine, jeune fille qui se nommait Tchii, c'était une création du blond. Elle flottait doucement au dessus du sol. Le blond discutait gaiement avec sa créature. Créature qui l'écoutait. Ils avançaient dans ses couloirs vides. Enfin, le blond s'arrêta devant une porte. La créature le salua et continua son chemin pour rejoindre une chambre adjacente. Le blond frappa et entra sans attendre dans la pièce. Un grand lit, des médecins autour d'un corps pâle fut la première chose qu'il vit. Il s'avança rapidement lançant des regards interrogateurs à tout va. Il s'arrêta enfin devant le propriétaire des lieux, propriétaire qui lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne rassura pas du tout le jeune homme.

Il n'y avait pas de chaleur dans sa main,

Il n'y avait pas de bonheur dans ses yeux,

Il était tel un pantin,

Trop malheureux.

Le brun demanda qu'on le porte jusqu'à une chaise avec des roues, chose qui fut faîtes sous le regard du blond médusé. Depuis quand son frère était devenu faible au point de ne plus pouvoir se déplacer. Le brun se dirigea vers une salle adjacente demandant au blond de le suivre. Le blond s'exécuta rapidement essayant d'ignorer les regards compatissants des médecins qui lui criaient la vérité en pleine face, vérité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, les laissant seuls, son frère et lui. C'était une grande pièce, au milieu de celle ci se trouvait une source à forme circulaire. Les colonnes de pierres l'encadraient. A dessus d'eux, aucun plafond, pas de voûte, juste le ciel. (Bon en fait c'est la salle où Fye apparaît pour la première fois dans le tome 1 pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit)

Cette pièce tu l'aimais tant,

On y jouait étant enfant,

On y riait bien avant,

Tu t'y reposes maintenant.

Le brun s'était tourné vers le blond toujours appuyé sur la porte, comme pour s'y soutenir. Le brun sourit doucement et d'un regard triste il observa sa main, tellement pâle. Il commença à parler d'une voix faible car il ne pouvait pas faire autrement :

-Il faut que je te le dise maintenant, sinon, tu m'en voudrais. Ça fait maintenant cinq ans que je ne vais plus sur la tombe de nos parents, j'aimerai y aller, mais ça m'est interdit. Je ne peux pas, le voyage me tuera d'après les médecins. Je ne suis même plus capable de marcher, tu n'as pas remarquer bien sûr, j'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas à avoir me déplacer en ta présence, mais la comédie a assez duré, je te dois la vérité. Je suis malade, très malade, ils ont essayés plusieurs remèdes mais aucun n'a marché, bien sûr, il en reste d'autres à essayer, mais il n faut pas se voiler la face, ma maladie a atteint un stade de non-retour, je commence déjà à me fatiguer. Je suis désolé Fye, désolé d'avoir perdu espoir, désolé de n'avoir rien dit, désolé que tu doives encore essuyer une perte, désolé que tu es une pierre tombale de plus à essuyer. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Fye avait écouté la tirade jusqu'au bout sans ciller, à peine eut-il finit qu'il tomba lourdement à genoux et prenant sa tête entre ses mains commença à pleurer. Ses sanglots emplissaient la pièce. Le brun s'approcha doucement avec son fauteuil puis arrivé près de son frère, il ouvrit les bras comme des années auparavant et comme des années auparavant le plus jeune s'y jeta. Sa tête reposant sur les genoux du brun, il y pleurait, il avait tellement mal, il voulait fuir, mais il ne pouvait pas, il se sentait incapable de se lever. Le brun passait sa main dans les cheveux blonds essayant ainsi de l'apaiser. Il avait les yeux fixés sur les cheveux blonds, un flocon s'y déposa, alors levant les yeux vers le ciel, il observa le ciel et puis doucement, il murmura :

-Regardes, il neige.

Mais le blond ne leva pas la tête et se releva doucement. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'autre un moment, on pouvait y lire de la détresse, de la tristesse et même un peu de folie. Le blond murmura :

-Pardon…

Et il se retourna et passant encourant à travers la chambre du roi, faisant juste un arrêt pour reprendre son spectre et Tchii dans sa chambre, il s'enfuit du palais.

J'ai courut comme jamais,

Rien ne me retenait,

Je suis allé dans cet endroit,

Là où il n'y aurait que moi.

Assis dans la neige, près d'une pierre tombale, il reprenait sa respiration. Inspirant et expirant avec douleur, mais les larmes ne coulaient plus. Tchii à ses côtés, l'observait curieuse et étonné, elle finit par demander :

-Fye, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Fye ne dit rien, il tremblait mais pas de froid. Il commença à répéter comme une inlassable litanie :

-Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas…

Il fit ça pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Puis il s'arrêta et voyant au loin le château, il prit une décision. Il se leva tremblant et prenant son spectre, il s'adressa à Tchii :

-On retourne au château, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

Son regard était devenu froid et assuré. Il se dirigea vers le château. Et tout ceux qui se mirent en travers de son chemin, moururent sans cérémonie sauf cette litanie :

-Je ne veux pas, pardon. Je ne veux pas, pardon. Je ne veux pas, pardon…

Son chemin ne fut que cris et sang.

Combien de cris lancés ?

Combien d'adultes en sang ?

Combien d'enfants sans parents ?

Je préfère l'ignorer.

Il arriva facilement à la chambre qu'il avait visité quelques heures auparavant, quand il entra, il trouva les médecins autour de lui. Le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur, regard auquel il ne répondit pas, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui expliquer ? Rien. Il tua les médecins sans aucune difficulté sous l'œil horrifiés de son frère.

Pour toi j'avais brisé toutes les lois,

C'est ce que je me disais,

Mais ce n'était pas vrai,

Je l'ai fait pour moi.

Il prit son frère dans ses bras sans que celui ci ne puisse opposer aucune résistance. Il se dirigea vers la salle dans laquelle reposait une source. Son frère le regardait perdu, qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il sentit le sol sous lui, il l'avait déposé. Il le regarda et se rendit compte de son impuissante, ainsi allongé à sa merci. Le blond lui fit un petit sourire et dit d'une voix douce :

-Pardon. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas faire de beaux rêves. Et il prit son spectre et traça avec la pointe des inscriptions autour du brun, brun qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Et tout doucement, il se sentit s'abandonner dans le pays des rêves.

J'avais réussi,

A te garder en vie,

Juste assez de temps,

Pour m'en aller, maintenant.

Ce qui se passa après, je ne suis pas apte à le raconter. (Shaolan : t'es surtout en manque d'idée) Mais enfin quand Fye sortit de l'eau, le brun reposait au fond. Tchii demanda :

-Il s'est endormi, le roi ?

Se rhabillant, il répondit :

-Oui… Je n'avais pas le choix.

Quel horrible mensonge avait-il dit, bien sûr qu'il avait le choix, mais il avait préféré suivre le cours de sa folie jusqu'au bout. Pour voir où celle ci la mènerait.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant Fye ? demanda Tchii l'air inquiet.

-Je crois que je ne peux plus rester dans ce pays, répondit Fye regardant le ciel étrangement noir.

Oui, il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce pays, il était un assassin et de plus, sa magie ne durerait pas éternellement. Il ne voulait pas rester là pour voir mourir son frère, c'était égoïste, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait.

-Non…Ni même dans ce monde en fait, rajouta-t-il pensif.

Oui, Ashura le ferait recherché partout. Autant le fuir pour de bon.

-Ce monde ? demanda Tchii stupéfaite.

-Oui, dans cette dimension, expliqua Fye.

Dans ses livres de magie, il parlait des différentes dimensions, il savait où aller. Et si Ashura le poursuivait même dans les dimensions, il y en a de tellement différentes qu'il était quasiment impossible de se rencontrer, si il ne restait pas au même endroit.

-Je ne comprends pas…dit Tchii.

C'était normal, peu de gens étaient au courant de ce genre de choses.

-C'est pas grave Tchii ! Tu n'as besoin de savoir, rassura Fye.

Ce n'était pas important, il devait faire ce voyage seul.

-Bon, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, expliqua Fye.

Le temps s'écoulait de différentes façons entre les dimensions, sa magie pouvait autant durer deux minutes que dix ans, il fallait qu'il parte maintenant.

-Tchii ? Je dois y aller ! Annonça-t-il.

-Où ça ? interrogea la créature.

-Très loin, aussi loin que je peux. Dans un monde où Ashura-ô n'est pas, expliqua Fye en regardant le concerné.

Dans un monde où il ne le verra pas mourir, assez loin pour oublier qu'il va mourir, retarder le moment où il le verrait mort.

-Tchii, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, finit-il par dire.

-Quoi donc ? interrogea la concernée.

-Je veux que tu me préviennes si le roi se réveillait. Est-ce que tu permets que je te transforme un peu ? demanda Fye.

Oui, il fallait qu'on le prévienne, pour qu'il soit prêt, prêt à le rencontrer à un croisement, près à le voir sans vie.

-Bien sûr, accepta de suite Tchii. Tu as le droit, c'est toi qui m'as crée.

Fye sourit doucement, elle lui était si fidèle alors que lui ne lui donnait rien en retour. Il la transforma.

-Au moins, profitez-en pour faire de beaux rêves ! Lança-il à la forme allongée dans l'eau.

Il ne l'avait jamais vouvoyé auparavant, peut-être que cela marquait encore plus ce changement comme si cela rendait plus facile de tourner la page. Il voyait cette silhouette si pâle et l'envie de fuir c'était fait plus pressante comme étouffante, et il était parti.

Je suis lâche, je sais,

Pas le courage d'affronter la vérité,

Comme un voleur je me suis barré,

Des voix dans ma tête criaient.

Et maintenant où en était-il ? Toujours à fuir en fait. Il avait suivit sa folie jusqu'au bout et il la suivait toujours. Pourquoi pas s'arrêter ? Pourquoi pas construire une nouvelle vie ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas. Son chez lui, c'était barré, ou plutôt, il s'était barré. Lâche, il l'était, capable de se battre contre des milliers de monstres et de garder un semblant de sourire, capable de ne pas trembler même en mauvaise posture, capable de lancer des blagues vaseuses (Fye : Elle sont si vaseuses que ça ? L'auteur : Tu peux pas savoir…) à n'importe quel moment. Mais incapable de supporter l'idée qu'il puisse mourir, lui qui avait toujours été là, Ashura. Alors, il fuyait, à qui la faute ? Ashura n'avait rien demandé, c'est lui qui allait mourir et ça n'avait rien de réjouissant, absolument rien. C'était sa faute à lui, il n'avait pas hésité à tuer des personnes, d'enfermer son frère dans un sommeil factice, se servir de Tchii comme un objet. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour conserver un semblant d'espoir, et un semblant de pouvoir lever les yeux et se dire qu'il était encore en vie dans sa prison aqueuse.

Je suis un égoïste,

Je le dis et j'insiste,

Mais moi, je suis perdu,

Si j'avais su…

Il ouvrit sa main paume vers le ciel. Un flocon s'y déposa doucement. La seule chose qu'il arriva à dire et que son esprit lui criait c'était :

-C'est froid… Comme mon cœur.

Et il commença à rire doucement, d'un rire un peu fou, rires vite remplacés par des sanglots. Il s'écroula à terre, ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir le supporter, et se recroquevilla sur le sol dallé du balcon. Ses sanglots ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer, sa respiration se faisait difficile. Il semblait si faible, mais peut-être qu'il l'était vraiment…faible. Et la neige continuait à tomber, ne le réchauffant nullement et rendant encore plus douloureux son cœur meurtri.

-Fye ?

Une voix grave, presque inquiète, un homme le regardant, agenouillé près de lui, il se nommait Kurogané, brun comme lui.. Mais il était différent, du moins ce que ressentait Fye pour lui était différent. Doucement, presque hésitant, il le prit dans ses bras. Le blond n'hésita pas une seconde et commença à pleurer. Une étreinte comme avant, mais différente, mais plein de chaleur, tellement pour lui qui avait froid. Le brun releva la tête de l'autre, il le regarda et essuya du revers de ses doigts les larmes qui avaient cessés de couler et qui ornait ces joues rougies et comme pour effacer toutes traces de ce chagrin, il se pencha et l'embrassa, et dans un murmure juste après que le brun l'ai embrassé, il murmura juste avant de reprendre :

-Regardes, il neige.

**Fin. **

L'auteur (malaxant ses doigts endoloris avec un sourire penaud) :

-Au départ c'était un grand délire dans mon esprit, puis après ça a donné un truc sérieux, je suis zarb… Remarquez, chaque fois que je fais une fic triste, je fais crever tout le monde…En plus y devait pas avoir du yaoi… Pas pu résister, franchement un Fye triste ça donne envie de le faire consoler par Kurogané, non ?

Fye (grand sourire de l'imbécile le retour !) :

-Juste pour dire, t'es sûr que Ashura et moi on est frères ? Parce que franchement ton histoire c'est pas clair.

L'auteur (air déterminé) :

-Allons interroger Ashura !

Ashura :

-ZZZZZZZZZ

L'auteur (sourire crissdent white pour des dents belles et fortes) :

-Il dit que l'auteur a toujours raison !

Fye (sort une corde) :

-Dans ce cas, je peux aller me pendre !

L'auteur (courant après Fye) :

-Hé, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour mes fics ! Je dois encore te maltraiter !

Shaolan (qui passe par là) :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'auteur (freinage d'urgence) :

-Oh, mais je peux toujours le maltraiter lui ! Ça doit être dur quand la fille que l'on aime a perdu la mémoire, non ? Bon pendant que je maltraite celui là, laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît !

Une course poursuite s'engage. Fye premier, Shaolan deuxième, auteur dernier.

Fye :

-Pas envie de me faire maltraiter !

Shaolan :

-Reviens ! Comme ça je ne me ferai pas maltraiter !

L'auteur :

-Si vous voulez je peux vous maltraiter tout les deux !

Fye et Shaolan :

-Help !


End file.
